The bloodpack
by toboe to inuyasha
Summary: this story is rated for its visual content and its verball contant viewer disgression is advised (huh bad boys what you what you gonna do) JK this is my second fan fic the Idea just popped into my head hope you enjoy R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R
1. sango and miroku

**Hey how you guys been this may be the first dramatic story I'll write but I promise I am a very dramatic guy...**

**I've seen my own share of crappy story's and I'm hoping to be a writer...**

**I wont beg you to review like all the other pitiful people and unlike them I don't wait for a short story because I know that deep down human beings are creating thought's of what could be and not be...**

**I will rarely use periods because I believe in a never ending universe also you will see my lack of paragraphs but... I promise it will leave you in tears...**

**My story today will include**

**Kagome, Sango, and a few created characters.**

**Sango: I awoke one morning to find Miroku lying next to me. I was naked and felt I'll I couldn't remember what happened. We were at a bar he said hi we went to this room... What had happened? I looked around for an answer my clothes lay at the foot of the bed a knife out of it's pouch I stood up and the covers fell off my body. I slowly walked towards the knife I picked it up it felt nicely in my hand. I had created the handle the night before to fit my hand perfectly... I walked over towards Miroku the knife high above my head slowly I brought the covers back till it only covered his waist down...**

**One quick stab is all it would take but I wanted him to know I did it so I grabbed his balls and tugged. He awoke with a jump and I brought the knife down into the soft skin over his stomach. I pulled the knife out of his skin It bled extremely. And I walked over to his clothes I cleaned the knife threw the clothes at him and told him to get dressed if he had the energy... I got dressed, I was strapping my bra on when there was a knock at the door, I looked around where could I go where could I hide there was a window I ran to it the person knocked again I opened the window and looked out... five stories up. crash the door fell I looked again. Freeze the man at the door said. I instead turned around and jumped out the window.**

**Well did you like it?**

**It took me a while to think of what is to happen next but I'll tell you in the next story the main plot chpt is )the other(**

**Review if you want and don't go to easy...**


	2. kagome and inu

**THE BLOOD RAIDER'S CHPT 2 THE OTHER**

**For those of you who didn't read the first chpt what happens is I talk about my lack of periods and paragraph's in my story's...**

**I don't own any inuyasha characters but I did make a few of my own up any way what happens is Sango wakes up with Miroku so she finds a knife grabs Miroku's balls to wake him up and stabs him she runs to a window someone breaks in and she jumps out of the five story high window. Now chpt 2**

**(staring Sango, as blood raider 1 Kagome, as blood raider 2 and shippo as blood raider 3, and a few secret character's bye )**

**Kagome: I awoke with a start I had done it, no more would I be tormented about needing InuYasha its finally done but I couldn't have him blabbing I had to stop him. I looked around aha a window I went and looked out of it. Five stories up perfect. I opened the window and picked inuyasha up I took him over to the window and hung have his body out the window. Slowly I moved my lips closer to his and I kissed him. I let him go and watched him drop it was all over for him... plop he hit the ground his body all tangled and in strange directions... I ran to the door and into the lobby there was a crowd gathering. I snuck to the side of the building and hopped in my car I parked it rite next to the window and sango dropped in.**

**Sango: "drive." Kagome floured it **


	3. the chase

**Well I'm back with chpt 3 this time there will be miroku hehehe alive (wink) this chpt stars shippo as a rogue assassin but that's all I'm saying...**

**(theme music) THE BLOOD RAIDERS**

**this week staring**

**------------------(sango as blood raider1)**

**(wood instruments come in)**

**------------------(kagome as blood raider 2)**

**(all instruments)**

**------------------(Shippo as blood raider 3)**

**(gothic-lord of the ring music)**

**------------------(naraku as... some guy)**

**(calm relaxing music starts)**

**written by ----(toboetoinuyasha)**

**produced by –(toboetoinuyasha)**

**written by ----(toboetoinuyasha)**

**copywrite owned by(toboetoinuyasha)**

**characters owned by(some one I wish I was related to)**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

****

**-**

**Shippo: I had been fallowing those two for quite a while I ran into the room when sango jumped and I was in the crowd as I saw kagome run to the doors at the side of the hotel. I watched sango hit the ground and run for the car perfect I ran and jumped into the blue convertible mustang with red lines running parallel to the ground... I hid under the passenger seat and waited someone hopped in the car started it and we started moving... it stopped and waited for a second another jump they landed write on top of me.**

"**drive" someone said and as they did the car flew out of the crowded area**

**sango: we drove well over the speed limit and it didn't take long for the cops to notice we were on a high speed chase I reached under the seat and felt for my gun but instead I felt something fuzzy I grabbed it and pulled on it miroku cam flying out **

"**I thought I killed you!"**

**I yelled there was a poof noise and instead of miroku I saw shippo holding my gun I looked next to me kagome had taken her eyes of the road to she just sat staring at him**

**Kagome: I sat there staring at Shippo one of the reasons I was so depressed lately was because he went missing. I jumped to the back seat and held him close to me sango took over the car.**

"**pull the car over or I will open fire." Said a cop in one of the cars. There were several cop cars chasing us I reached under the seat I was sitting on and pulled out a 33mag pistol I aimed and took out the cop driving the second car in the row. It screeched to a stop and the one behind it hit them shippo grabbed sango's gun of the seat and hit the first cop car's driver in the head it swerved to the side of the road and hit a building the other cop's opened fire.**

"**get your seatbelts on now!" sango yelled back to us we did and as we did we hit a ramp on a pickup truck and went flying over a building.**

"**bail!" I yelled pressing a button making a door discised as a helicopter pad we all jumped out of the car and as we did I saw several cop cars hit the wall of the building we jumped over. **

**We fell and hit a very soft matt Shippo went flying into the air and hit the ground **

**I laughed at this the first time I laughed in a couple of years.**


	4. the police station

Naraku: "officer"

"yes sir"

"were are the two girls and that fox thing."

"they disappeared after they jumped that building."

"nothing was found."

"there car sir... it was in ruins though."

Theme music THE BLOOD RAIDERS

Staring:

Kagome as------------------------- blood raider 1

(lotr music)

Sango as --------------------------- blood raider 2

Shippo as -------------------------- blood raider 3

(evil music)

Naraku as ------------------------- the police chief

(Delightful music br 1 br 2 br 3 say name in unison)

Sesshomoru as ------------------ the blood pack leader

Written by------------- toboe to inuyasha

Produced by----------- toboe to inuyasha

Copywrite owned by- toboe to inuyasha

Characters owned by- someone

I don't own any of the inuyasha characters

Sesshomoru: well you guys a job well done and good luck with the fallowing mission

Kagome: What? We have another mission god this is pissing me off

Sango,Shppo: are you nuts sesshy were pooped

Sesshomoru: I understand but this mission is simple its to destroy all police records of your existence ok

Kagome: "lets go bloodpack" we ran out the door to the car waiting for us it was a blue pontiac convertible. "I'll dive" I opened the door to the car holding area and we drove into the heavy traffic.

We finally reached the police station we had decided for a night hit so we crossed the street to a fortunately abandoned building we waited 12 o'clock hit and we jumped onto a small telephone wire and worked are way to the other side then we hopped onto the police stations roof we walked to the vent connected a life line and parasailed down perfect right into the file room we walked over to the computer at the back of the room they hacked into the program and pressed delete now no one new they existed. They looked around somehow the cords they used to get in had disappeared

Shippo: where's the rope

Kagome: "I don't know" suddenly there was a knock on the door I could see the fear in shippo's face as the guard yelled break in.

Guard: we opened the door "were are they?"

Kagome: we hid behind the door and if the guard were to open it an inch more we'd be caught.

"goerg cancel the back up call."

"K"

I swung around the door grabbed the cops head and cracked it.

"I got the gun lets go." I said as we walked into the hall

Click the guy was off the phone I turned and shot him right in the head. We ran out the front doors the car was gone.

WELL R&R PLZZZZ I NOTICED THE LACK OF IT


	5. the bloody traitor

Just a little background my name is nick I LOVE WOLFS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm 14 and (epals) sucks uhm the story is called the blood pack because that's what there team is called. But they are the pack raiders which is why its called the blood raiders!!! Any way this chapter has strong gory content we also have a backstabber but that's all I'm going to say

The blood raiders

Kagome: we looked around for a place to exit from but there were none we searched and searched but there was just streets no alleys just that abandoned house.

Shippo: Ahhh where's the car(siren noise) lets go

Sango: "hurry" I saw shippo jump out in front of us as we ran; he was a fast little bugger and he had just saved us because he was the only one who could here the cop car at the time . But there was no time to celebrate because just then the cop car came around the corner we stopped and ran down the other side of the street another car came wising around and I had a plan.

Officer: yes we have them were taking them in now

Kagome: the plan was simple I waited till the officer got out of the car the idiot left the key in the ignition. I jumped into the drivers seat after unlocking my hand cuffs with a pin I had... shippo was helping sango get out. I steped on the gas and turned towards the officer. I slammed on the gas and sent him flying into the air we were out of there.

Kagome: we had abandoned the car a block away and walked to the H.Q. we walked inside

Shippo: I don't like this you two its to dark... weres sesshomoru

Sesshomoru: Right here

Kagome: he came out of the darkness a gun pointed right at shippo fallowed by another person

"this is officer naraku chief of the police force and captor of the notorious blood pack."said sesshy

"HOW COULD YOU"shippo yelled at sesshy

"SIELENCE" yelled naraku (BOOOM!!!!!!) he had shot shippo I sat in shock as I watched the furry little shippo fall to the ground blood gushing out of the wound in his stomach he had a look on his face of total fright he had turned completely white. Then he just hit the ground. Sango ran for shippo and was shot to right through the head she dropped to the ground. I dropped to my knees and cried he pointed the gun at me and pulled the trigger.


	6. the death of a friend & the fight for my...

The blood raiders

Staring....----------------------------- who cares lets get to the story

I don't own ANY inuyasha characters..... but I do own Smartie dust sniff AHHHHHHOUCH

Kagome: he shot I saw as the bullet hit just to the side of me. I jumped up and hit the gun out of his hand jumped and kicked him he flew back. the tears running through my eyes I ran at seshomoru he shot at me and barely missed I kicked him and his gun flew out of his hand. I dived caught it shot it and hit seshy all in one move. Sirens sounded outside I ran to the window they were parked out side

"That BASTERD!!!" I yelled

I ran through the halls and reached the stairs I ran to the rail... 10 stories up well... I jumped as I fell I caught glimpses of men in blue running but I didn't look up to see if they had seen me. I hit the ground and stood up, my leg killing me I ran to the blue corvette at the back of the garage.

"damn my leg I cant press the gas pedal without my right foot." I whispered to myself looking around for another way out. "YES the motorcycle." I ran to it put the key in _just like I thought the gas is held by the thumb._ I laughed at my own genius opened the garage and pulled the gas

Naraku: "Damn. Don't LET HER **_ESCAPE_**!" hopping into the car I pushed the driver out and floured it. She was driving down the alley I had to catch up there I saw my opportunity the train tracks they were blocked by the train she stopped I rammed into the back of her motorcycle it went flying forward and hit the train. I watched as the motorcycle was tossed and turned down the track. I waited till the train passed and then I drove of humming softly of my success

Kagome: "Just like I thought he idiot was to stupid to look and see that I wasn't on the bike."


	7. InuYasha NO!

The blood raiders

Without a pack

Kagome: I ran into the street "damn" I yelled out loud he got away. I looked around a car was coming rite towards me. It stopped a young man with dog ears was driving. "INUYASHA!!" I yelled as I ran to him. "I thought I killed you." I said sobbing on his shoulder "but I'm glad your not dead. I was cut short as he picked me up and threw me.

"I thought you loved me." He said opining the car door and heading towards me. "but no… after all I've done for you… you… you… YOU HO." He was to the right of me he raised his left hand and sent me flying. "do you remember those super hero movies were the hero saves you." I nodded "well the super hero's pissed." He ran at me again. I stood up and ran "Windscar!" I heard him yell from behind me. I tried to jump but it hit me and sent me flying. I hit the ground hard I turned to face him his sword touching my neck.

"see unlike you." He said staring at me. "I make sure I kill the people I want." He lifted his sword and swung it hit the ground right next to me. He lifted it again and instead of swinging at me he let it drop to the ground.

"Inuyasha" I said "I'm here I know I had tried to kill you but I'm here now."

"I thought you hated me… I I."inuyasha said then he burst into tears.

"I've never seen you cry like that… I'm sorry I was just worried someone would find out."

"Its ok I'm here now. Were's sango?"

"Naraku killed them and sesshomoru betrayed us."

"Killed them?"

"Oh yeah shippo didn't actually die on that plane."

"you mean…." Inuyasha started but was interrupted by a rain of bullets. It was an officer

"yes sir there not dead… the girl and a… a… a dog man. I'm" said the officer but was cut short cause inuyasha handed me A gun and I shot him.

Sirens sounded in the distance me and inuyasha started running. I collapsed in pain InuYasha ran to me

"Your leg is broken." Inuyasha said "how did…"

"jumped ten stories."

"well that'll do it." inuyasha stared at me for a second then he picked me up and started running. I saw the cars come over the hill, across the train tracks, surround us. Naraku came out and looked at us

"Put them in that new prison… Put them under new tortures."


	8. the escape and a new Identity

The Blood Pack ()()

InuYasha: "were am I. Take off this blind fold you coward."

"why would we want to do that."said a strange voice. "Stand."

Inuyasha did they guided him into a building and took off the blind fold that was over his eyes. He looked around.

"weres kagome!!!" yelled Inuyasha

"oh she's in the female Cell."

"The female Cell." Said inuyasha "that's a stupid name."

"yeah well this place wasn't founded on _COOL_ it was founded to put criminals like you behind bars."

**_Three days later_**

(first person.) Kagome: I was sitting on a seat my eyes covered with something. The guy told me to sit still and he had left. As I sat there I wondered what sort of torture they were going to do. The guy entered again and I heard him walk towards me.

"K take of those clos."

"NO!!!!" I yelled

He took off the blindfold he was old and crippled he held a stick in his hand he jabbed me with it and I instantly fell to the ground shaking and shivering, It hurt like an indescribable pain. It stopped

"Take OFF YOUR CLOS." He yelled. I shook my head. He stuck out the stick thing again.

Inuyasha: "I'm coming kagome!" he yelled running down the hall knocking people down. The alarm came on, inuyasha didn't stop he kept running. I guy with a gun turned the corner behind him he shot at inuyasha but missed so he kept going. "in the east hall." He heard the man saying. He kept running then he saw her kagome in a room a guy standing over her laughing maniacally zapping her with a rod. He kicked the door open and ran at the man. The man turned and hit inuyasha with the rod inuyasha went flying. He hit the wall electricity still streaking through his body. The man walked towards him.

"I'll now set it from stun to kill." He said turning a knob. "just so you know." He ran at inuyasha. InuYasha kicked him in the stomach and the man fell to the ground. Inuyasha picked up the rod and zapped the man with it. He ran to kagome's side… DEAD. He got up and screamed a guard came in and shot at inuyasha he jumped to the side and grabbed the rod. The man shot again, inuyasha ducked and through the rod it hit the man rite in the face. He ran and grabbed the guys gun.

"now its my turn."

(first person.)Inuyasha: I ran into the hall gun in hand it appeared that all the other guards let the other guy go first cause I shot down about ten. I ran down the hall and the guys behind me gave me a hail storm. I saw an open door I ran into it no one was there I shot into the hall at the advancing guards. I needed ammo I looked around and shot into the hall again none. I jumped into the hall and to my surprise the guards were gone.

I had shot some guards down that hall I thought as I sprinted towards the place. I saw another gone on the way and picked it up I kept running and behold I saw them. I stopped about ten feet from the guns. Two halls on either side and an open door in front of me hopefully nobody was there I started running but stopped cause rite were I was about to run a little mirror appeared on a corner of the wall.

I sat and thought for a minute or two then figured it out. I ran at the spot were the guns were I shot at the wall at first but then I saw some people I shot at them as soon as I was over the guns I dropped mine reached down and pushed them all into the room in front of me.

I flew into the room and turned gun pointed at the door unfortunately they were rite above me.

"Drop the gun." The man said at gun point I started to but I suddenly moved to the side shot him. I ran to a window 100 stories up and no way down. I turned back to the door just as tons of men came rushing through. Naraku stepped in last he walked towards me.

"it looks like I caught a little cat." He said glaring at me. "or no you a dog huh." Perfect right next to the window I grabbed him and jumped. "What are you doing!" he yelled.

"taking you out with me." We fought as we fell and just before I hit the ground I flipped him around making sure he hit first.

**_2 years later_**

Newscaster:You all have heard the story but there's something no one new the woman had a baby. Though the mom was already dead. The father lived for an extra year on a breather the baby was inserted into another woman and two months before the proud father died she was born. Today she is 1 year 1 month old still in the foster home. Maybe some day she'll be taken in.

END

END

End

END

END  
END  
END  
THE END

Toboe to inuyasha: well isn't that the ending we all hate… I bet you wanted it to end in a miracle inuyasha saves kagome they get hitched have a child he groes up they lived happily ever after well to BAD…

Uhmm I guess I haven't really been active much huh… and I myself have been silent but uhhh well I'm in a new school I had just lost some really good friends and fortunately two other friends are I think still my friends but they go to school in another part of utah so…. I guess theres not much I can do.


End file.
